Rachel Ballinger
Rachel Dawn Ballinger (born: ), also known as MissRBaller (formerly NOVAQUA), is a female vlogger and YouTube personality. YouTube Channel You Know What Pisses Me Off? When Rachel decided in 2013 that she was going to do YouTube consistently, she started her series "You Know What Pisses Me Off?" in which she complains about the stupid common things many people around her do. These are generally very relatable, as she has spoken about things as simple as cutting a drive-thru line and things more personal such us how she hates when people say "You choose" then state their opinion. These were uploaded every Tuesday on Rachel's channel, however since having a video schedule of Random Tuesdays/Thursdays, Rachel's Room and Learning Sundays they do not appear regularly on her channel. However, sometimes she does still upload a What Pisses Me Off video, such as her Sexist Toys video. Rachel's Room In October 2014, Rachel started a new series, "Rachel's Room." Here, fans can ask her questions. Rachel so far has done more than 50 separate episodes. Very few times Rachel will do a tag instead of fan-submitted questions, though most of the time she answers what people ask on her Rachel's various social media. These videos are uploaded every other Thursday. As of May 25, 2017 she has uploaded two "Truth or Dare" Rachel's Room video's. She also answers questions that aren't Truth or Dare questions. Her last consistent Rachel's Room video was on July 20th 2017. She now uploads them on an irregular basis. Learning Sundays In July 2016, Rachel began this series on her channel where she teaches a topic chosen by her fans. So far she has covered such useful topics as laundry, driving, shaving, CPR and sexual education. These were uploaded every Sunday until February 2017, when she said she was struggling to find new things to teach every week and would only upload Learning Sunday videos when she had something she deemed important to teach. Her last consistent Learning Sunday video was a tutorial and demonstration on how to put in and take out contact lenses. Random Tuesdays/Thursdays Since disbanding What Pisses Me Off, Rachel has still uploaded every Tuesday, but the videos no longer have a strict theme, although she often does crafts and science experiments. She also started uploading these on Thursdays as well, shifting Rachel's Room from every Thursday to every other Thursday. She no longer uploads Rachel's Room videos consistently. Now every Thursday video is a Random Thursday video. Vlogs Randomly Rachel will make vlogs on her adventures with her sister Colleen (PsychoSoprano) or when she has some fun information to share that do not fit in with her previous video topics. Often times in these random vlogs Rachel will have friends and family in them. She now usually uploads vlogs on her second channel, Rachel Vlogs. Second Channel - Rachel Vlogs Rachel started a second channel, MissRBaller, on October 27, 2014. On this channel she uploads weekly vlogs. Often times Rachel will be in a different state or country than where she lives, as Rachel tends to travel where Colleen has Miranda Shows. Personal life Rachel Ballinger was born on April 5th,1991. She is the youngest of four. She has an older sister, Colleen (PsychoSoprano), and two brothers—Trent and Chris Ballinger. Her family is from Santa Barbara, California, where she grew up, and until seventh grade, Rachel was homeschooled. She still lives in California, but in the greater Los Angeles area instead of her hometown. From 2014-2016, Rachel was her sister's road manager and personal assistant, but gave up the job to focus on her own YouTube channels. There are no hard feelings between the sisters, and they often meet up as seen in both of their vlog channels. Colleen's best friend Kory DeSoto replaced Rachel as Colleen's personal assistant in January of 2016. On November 3rd 2016, she announced the release date of her first book titled 101 Things That Piss Me Off. In May 2017, Rachel got a male pitbull-terrier named Blaze. On May 2nd 2017, she announced her book tour dates. On June 4th, she had her first live show at Irvine Improv in Irvine California. On June 13th 2017, her book was published in the US, Canada, and in the UK. On June 19th she had her last out of state book tour date. She is now back in California. On December 12th 2017, Rachel announced that she bought a house. She is sister to Colleen, Chris and Trent Ballinger, daughter to Gwen and Tim Ballinger, sister-in-law to Jessica Ballinger, cousin to Stefanie, Amy, Andrew, and R. Adam Trent along with 11 other cousins. She is also in a relationship with Matthew, and aunt to Bailey, Jacob, Parker, Duncan Ballinger, Flynn Stocklin and Luke Ballinger Trivia * Rachel's favorite sports are American Football and Basketball, and her favorite teams are the Rams and the Lakers. * When she was little, Rachel did a modeling gig for sunglasses. She still has the packaging she was on. * She has had dogs, cats, rabbits, guinea pigs, iguanas, snakes, tarantulas, birds, turtles, fish, chickens, rats, mice, and hamsters as pets growing up. * When she was little Rachel wanted to be a spy in the CIA. * Rachel played flag football in college. * On June 13th Rachel's book 101 Things That Piss Me Off was released in the United States, United Kingdom, and Canada. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers